Unexpected Events
by georgia cullen
Summary: Set 15 years after Eclipse. Alice and Bella fight Jacob, kill him. They somehow both become pregnant. Story goes from there. Please read and review. I hate summaries. AU i think
1. Jacobs D Day

**Chapter 1**

_Brilliant_, I thought to myself, _just what I need. A new school. Why do we even need to go to school?_

"Are you ready to go?" a pleasantly musical voice came from behind me.

"I don't think I will ever be ready to go to school, I mean, people complain about going once. It's not like I'm learning anything new," I replied, equally musically. I turned around, slid my hands behind his neck, and pulled his head closer to mine, so our lips were touching.

"Well, firstly," he kissed me lightly. "You haven't even been to school half as many times as me, not even 3 times yet," he kissed me again. I was starting to feel light-headed; I don't even think vampires are meant to be light-headed.

"Another positive, you will be top of the class." He kissed me again.

"And finally, if I hadn't gone back to school, I wouldn't have met you, would I?" he kissed me deeply. We stayed like that until Alice came bouncing down the stairs singing not to do that in the doorway.

We followed her slowly, holding hands. She had bounced into the back of Edward's new silver Volvo. The old one was used to fake my own death 15 years ago. Edward kissed me again before sliding into the driver's seat.

I walked, at vampire speed, to my car, a shiny, royal blue Volvo, the same make as Edward's. I jumped into the driver's seat and waited for Jasper and Rosalie to follow. We were going to go as two separate groups. Jasper, Rosalie and I were to register under the Hale's and Edward, Alice and Emmett were to register as Cullen's, even though now legally I was a Cullen.

I drove the car, pushing the speedometer as always. Even though we only arrived here yesterday, it was impossible to miss the school, a typical school building and the only place in the whole in town with cars actually coming and going.

I parked in the student car park, waited for Edward to pull up, and walked to the office together. Jasper, Rosalie and I went in first. The woman at the front desk, in her mid 40's and slightly plump, was reading a trashy gossip magazine. She looked up to see who had walked in and almost fell over when she saw the three most beautiful people she had ever seen, all walk in the door. I then saw her gaze drift off over to Jasper. I rolled my eyes and allowed him to do all the talking. _I wonder what she would be like when Edward comes in._ I thought to myself.

After we had all registered we split up, my first class was with Edward and Alice. The class was boring enough: genetics. Edward surprised Mr Lee by knowing more about the subject than he did, two medicine degrees come in handy; of course, Lee thought he was being a "smart allic" and making him teach the class. He did it with ease and we were dismissed by a rather embarrassed looking Mr Lee 10 minutes early.

"Well that was funny," I said to Edward, avoiding the numerous stares.

We had gone to the cafeteria, bought some food, when a smell hit me. It tasted sour in my mouth and almost made me gag. I looked around at Edward and Alice who looked like they could also smell it. I searched over the cafeteria in an attempt to find the source of the smell. I found it. A tall, muscly, 17 looking boy was sitting in the corner of the room looking out the window. I recognised him in that instant. Jacob Black. As I said his name, he looked over towards us and had a similar reaction to us as we had to him. He almost threw up.

All four of us got up and walked out of the building for some fresh air.

"Edward just go back inside, he will want to talk to me and it would be best if you weren't there for it," I muttered to Edward, then kissed him and gave him a push towards the cafeteria.

That left Alice and I to face Jacob alone.

"Finally," he exclaimed, "I've been looking for you for the past 15 years, ever since I heard of your 'suspicious death'."

"Well Jacob you found me, what do you want?" I replied.

"Well your bloodsucker family broke the treaty, if you even remember the treaty. Remember that the deal was that they would never BITE anybody, not just kill. And unless you somehow magically became a vampire on your own, I think they broke the treaty."

"So what if they did, I've never been happier."

"Well I'm sorry but now that I've found you I will have to get rid of the whole family. Let's start with Alice here."

"I'm sorry to say Jacob that if you fight with us, me in particular you will never win. If you have, somehow forgotten that, some vampires actually acquire powers when they change. Well unluckily for you, I was one of them." I replied sweetly.

The fight begun. Jacob, being the werewolf that he was, lunged first. I easily parried the move and hit him with a ball of fire. His fur caught fire and he yelped. By this stage, we had moved out into the woods near the school. The next time he lunged at me, I just allowed him to go straight through me. Alice was waiting on the other side of me and caught him in a bear hug. I turned around and grabbed the other side of him.

"I'm sorry to say Jacob, but you spent the last 15 years of your life for this moment, that's pretty sad." And I don't know what possessed me at that time, but I sank my teeth into his neck. Alice copied on the other side. We sat there draining his blood until it had all gone. My body felt suddenly unbearably hot and I thought I was about to explode. It died down and I saw that Alice's eyes had gone to a normal brownish colour, and her skin looked a bit less white.

"What just happened?" I heard Alice's voice.

"I don't know, but I think we should try to forget it," I replied.

"Let's go back to school."

We buried the body and walked back to school. I saw Edward walking out his classroom, towards the car park. We had been out for a few hours and had missed most of our first day of school.

I agreed with Alice to run home with Edward and she could drive home.

Edward of course was worried about what had happened, and since he couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts or Alice's, since I had blocked them from other powers.

"Why was Jacob here and where is he now?" He questioned.

"Well he came to kill us, our family I mean, and so we killed him." I left out the part that we had drained his blood. However, he hadn't completely missed the fact.

"Why are your eyes dull? And why is your skin darker than normal?"

"Just drop it Edward, I don't know," I was getting angry.

When we made it back to our house, which was out of town, we went straight to our room and I flopped onto the bed. Edward came and laid in the space next to me.

"I'm sorry; I was just worried all through geography and maths. I didn't know what had happened to you and I was worried that you might have been dead. Although, all that worrying has made me realise how much I want you." He finished his sentence and rolled on top of me. He started to unbutton my shirt.


	2. More powers?

**Chapter 2**

After a few days, both Alice and I were back to normal. Well pretty much, our eyes were back to normal, though slightly duller than normal and our skin was back to normal.

School otherwise is boring. I had already been taught everything that was being taught **(A/N I HATE PASSIVE VOICE - I considered revising, but decided against it)** so I have taken to writing notes with Edward during my classes with him. The notes normally consisted of Edward asking whether I was okay, I love you and the occasional smart comment.

As soon as I walked in the door, holding Edwards hand, Alice came bouncing over to me.

"I'M BORED! Let's go play a game," I heard her scream. I heard Edward groan.

"What game Alice," I replied in a bored tone.

"HIDE & SEEK," with undeterred energy.

"Ok Alice."

"OK Bella's it and everyone else hide. But remember; don't go beyond 1 mile of the house." I groaned and started to count to 20. _They would only need 20 seconds to get away at vampire speed._

Once I finished counting, I went upstairs to find Emmett hiding in the attic. I don't know how it held his weight up.

I found Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie easily enough, but I couldn't find Edward.

"Does anybody know where Edward is?" no reply.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" they scatter.

I focused my mind onto finding Edward. I don't really know why I am doing this, but I just have a hunch that something might happen. I stood there for a minute, just picturing Edward, when suddenly, I saw him lying on the underside of the car. I ran out to the car and looked under it, and sure enough, he was there.

"How on earth did you find me here?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it might be a new power," I replied.

"Oh, what is it?" he quizzed.

"I think I can see other places around the world, when I focus strongly enough." I made it up as I went along.

"Bella has a new power," Edward yelled as we ran through the door. "We think she can see into people and places when she focuses her energy on it." He said too fast for any human ears.

"That's interesting Bella; just how many powers do you have now?" came Carlisle's calm voice.

"Four: block other powers, move through solid objects, fire/water/wind control/creation, and this one." I counted them on my fingers.

"I know what we can do now," none other than Emmett had an idea, "we can play, 'Let's find Bella's hidden powers'. We can decide what we want to test, and devise a way in which we could test it." _Great, more testing._

Well now, half an hour later, here I am standing on the roof, about to bungee jump, without the rope. I looked over the edge to see Edward and Jasper holding their arms out to catch me when I fell down all three stories of this building.

"Emmett, are you sure that I have to do this?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"You'll be fine Bella, if you can fly, then you'll fly away and not get hurt, or if you don't fly, then my little brother would never let anything happen to you. Anyway, you'll thank me later when you know that you can fly."

When I refused to jump, he pushed me, and I was falling. _Where are the wings to help me out of this now Emmett, huh? Oh yer, there are none. What a surprise._ I was suddenly stopped by two sets of arms grabbing me by the waist, and one set taking me in closer to their source. Edward kissed me deeply and muttered,

"I won't let that happen again. If he wants to do these tests, they have to be approved by me first, alright?" came his comforting voice.

"And now the next test," came the booming voice from behind, belonging to Emmett.

I groaned.

"Can you teleport?"

"NO!"

"Well just stare about 2 metres ahead, and imagine yourself suddenly appearing there."

"What kind of a test is that?" I replied.

So I took up my position and stared. I felt stupid. I was just staring at the ground. _I'm having so much fun._

After about an hour, I finally gave up staring. I got up and slapped Emmett across the face and he roared, then I went to kiss Edward.

"Can she stretch?" I heard Emmett's voice disrupt our kiss.

"Oh, no," I groaned as Edward hugged me tighter.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

After about 2 minutes, Emmett came out with Jasper from the shed, both carrying chains and I looked on with a sudden urge to run. But then I felt calm and that I didn't need to run. _Stupid Jasper._ I reluctantly let them take my arms and chain the up. They then chained my legs to the bigger chains. Emmett grabbed the chains and the ladder and took the arm chains up to attach them to the roof. Jasper attached the leg chains to the floor directly below the arm ones. I felt a sense of dread spreading over me.

"Are you ready Bella?" I heard Jaspers calm voice and felt calm again.

"I'm sorry," Edward's apologetic voice came.

"Let's go," came Emmett's eager voice.

I felt myself being pulled upwards. Then the sudden jolt as I came to a stop. I just sat there for a minute as the chains kept going up. Then I felt my legs go all funny and looked down to see them stretched to about 2 metres. I screamed and yelled to stop the chains. Emmett was just staring at my legs as they were stretching too far. Edward had enough sense to stop them and let me down. I was just shocked at what I could do. _This is really cool. _

"This is so cool," of course Emmett would say that.

I reached out my arm and slapped him on the face.

"Hey what's all the slapping for?" Came a hurt voice from Emmett.

He got over it quickly and he and Jasper started to pull at my arms and ears, stretching them so that I was all across the room. They were having way too much fun with me. I was just imagining Emmett flying across the room and hitting his precious tv, when I heard a scream. I looked up and saw Emmett flying across the room, hitting and smashing the TV.

"Whoa," I heard Jaspers voice in awe.

"Other than the smashing, that was totally cool," Emmett's voice came from underneath the rubble of the TV and the wall.

**(A/N sorry to those who thought the last chapter was disgusting and stuff, but it sort of had to happen for the rest of my story... sorry)**


	3. Fun at the mall

**Chapter 3**** (its funny [I hope so enjoy)**

I slowed down my breathing and practically stopped. I stretched out so I could hide under the table, so I was on the roof of the underbelly of the table. I was hiding from Emmett. I bet Jasper would know where I was, he could sense my emotions coming from under the table. I tried to rid my mind of anything, so I wouldn't be emitting stray emotions. _I've had enough_, I thought to myself, _they will pay for making me do all those things. _ Ever since we found out I could use telekinetic, Jasper and Emmett, well Emmett in particular, have been having too much fun "testing" out what I could do.

I heard them coming up the stairs and prayed that Jasper wouldn't sense me under the table. Unfortunately, he did.

"Emmett, I think I found her," I heard him whisper; even with vampire senses it was hard to hear.

"Where?"

"Under the table," dread filled me.

"OK, on three, one, two, THREE," Emmett yelled the last word. However, unfortunately, for him I was ready as well, and he received a face full of water.

"AGH, what was that for?" his hurt voice.

"Well you were trying to sneak up on me," I said sweetly.

"Well, why were you hiding?"

"To get away from you," I put emphasis on the last word.

"Why?"

"Because you have been non-stop pulling, poking, stretching and forcing me to do stuff for the past week," I yelled in a whisper, as not to disturb the others.

"OK, no more poking, but I have got another test."

"AGH, EMMETT!" I yelled this time.

I heard someone fly up the stairs, and saw Edward walk in the door. He came to my side and wrapped his hands around my stomach while asking,

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that your brothers, have been annoying me for a week now and I would appreciate it if they left me ALONE," I replied calmly.

"I will leave you alone, we just need to see if you have any other power Bella," I heard Emmett's small voice from the corner, obviously scared of Edwards wrath.

"May I ask what you would test my poor Bella with?" I heard him say in a strained, calm voice.

"Invisibility."

"How on earth are you going to test if she can do that?"

"Well, we all crowd around her and make her feel claustrophobic, and then, because she is shy, she should be able to make herself hide away."

"NO!" I yelled, "I refuse. I will blast you all with a fire ball or something."

I felt furious, as if I couldn't control my anger. Edward suddenly jumped back and I heard both Emmett and Jasper gasp in unison. _What now?_

"Bella, are you alright, your head looks like it's on fire and your face is bright red. I don't think that is normal," I heard Edwards voice sounding scared.

"WHAT?" I yelled and ran to the mirror. Sure enough, my hair was bright red and was sticking up and different angles. It also looked as though it was shorter than normal. My face was, as Edward had said bright red and looked as though I was going to explode.

I heard the rest of the family run to the room and saw them all as they ran into each other as they stopped at the door.

"WHOA!" I heard Alice exclaim.

"Wicked **(I heard someone say that the other day and I just had to use it in my story)**," I heard Jasper say after he had recovered slightly.

"I think we found, yet another power of Bella's," Carlisle seemed to have also recovered his senses.

"OMC, Bella, I have the perfect plan. Please come with me," Alice.

I looked over to Edward, but he was just as confused as I was, obviously Alice had blocked her thoughts from him.

"OK, but nothing too extreme."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, you won't regret. This is going to be so much fun." She ran over and hugged me, then dragged me down the stairs.

We got into her yellow Porsche and she drove off down the driveway. When we arrived at the mall, I groaned.

"Alice, no shopping."

"Don't worry Bella; we only need to buy a couple of things, promise. Anyway, that's not the reason we came here." She said sincerely.

"Fine."

We run a little too fast, but there is practically no one around, so we don't worry. I expect her to drag me to some department store, but instead we go into a costume shop. Alice runs straight to a rack and pulls a fairy outfit **(costume on profile, but imagine it in a more pinky / purpley colour)**. It came with its own wand, tiara and fairy dust. I tried it on and then Alice bought it.

After we that we went to the toilets to get, "changed" and I put the costume on.

"Bella, would you be able to turn your hair pink, make it my length and spike it up?"

I did so, after a time trying to figure out how to do it. I also made my face longer and my ears a little pointy to make me look more fairy/ pixie like.

She told me her plan and I ran out into the mall. As Alice had instructed I went up to a young boy, barely older than me, pointed my wand at him and sprinkled him with fairy dust. I then said,

"And now you can fly just like me." I walked off leaving him stunned and speechless.

After that, I went up to a stern looking woman, my English teacher, and waved my wand at her. Using my power, I sprayed her with a ball of water, leaving her sopping wet and her make-up dripping down her face. As I did that, I said

"Look at my magical wand." I prayed that she wouldn't recognise me on Monday.

After leaving many stunned and wet people, a crowd had soon surrounded me. I did as Alice had said I should when I was in a large crowd and pointed up to the roof, with every head following my gaze. I pointed my wand upwards, and, using my power, I sent a green, red, and blue fireball up towards the roof, closely followed by a water ball, forcing the ball to explode in a mass of colour.

"Look at the magical colours. And now you can all fly," I said as instructed. I saw Alice in the corner grinning from ear to ear with a camera in her hand.

"That was so funny Bella," I heard her say as we ran out of the mall closely followed by security guards.

We jumped in her car and raced off. On the way home, Alice dared me to do one more thing before I was changed.

As we drove up the driveway, I saw the whole family run out to meet us at the front door.

Obediently, before we walked up the steps, I suddenly stop and exclaim "YOU", as I was pointing to Edward. He looks stunned and says, "me?"

"Yes you, come here." He walks down the steps, with a confused expression on his face, looking at Alice to see what I was doing.

When he reached me I made it look as though I was examining him by checking him all over and making sure there was nothing wrong with him.

Suddenly I say, "I choose this one as my Mr Fairy. I shall call him Eddie the Fairy. Are you ready for your transformation?" I heard my family crack up laughing and Alice giggle madly. I saw him nod in agreement with a worried expression on his face.

I got out my fairy dust and sprinkled it all over him. As I did that I said "and now you can fly." I started to hover him about 5 metres above the ground. When he was there I hovered myself so I was face to face with him. I moved back and used my power to spray him with a massive ball of water.

He yelled in surprise and looked up at me innocently. The heard the family roar with laughter at what I had done. I looked up at Edward, pulled him closer to me with my power, and hugged him, ignoring the fact that he was dripping wet. Before I kissed him I murmured, "I'm sorry, Alice dared me. Anyway, I have something else in mind for Emmett." I felt him grin as he kissed me.

After that we floated down and I used my power to bring Emmett closer to me. When he was in my reach I grabbed him with an iron fist and dragged him into the house saying "guess who's going to be a fairy." As soon as he heard that, he planted his feet into the ground. He wouldn't budge.

I pulled and pulled and finally I heard him yelp in fright. I turned around to see that his arm had stretched so it was now about 2 metres long.

"OMC, Bella, don't do that," I heard him from out the door. He obediently followed after that, because he didn't want to see his arm stretched to that size again.

I pulled him into my room and dressed him in the fairy costume. I told him what he had to do.

I walked down stairs and rounded up the family.

"May I present to you Emmett the Fairy." I clapped my hands together once and I saw Emmett appear at the top of the stairs. Everyone roared with laughter as they saw Emmett in the pink fairy costume, topped off with long, pink hair. He death stared me and when he saw Alice holding the video camera in her delicate hand, he death stared her as well. He finally went up to Rosalie and said,

"Hi, my name is Emmie and I'm a man fairy. Will you be my fairy?"

We all roared with laughter as Emmett dragged Rosalie up to their bedroom. Just before they ran out of site, Rosalie turned around and death stared the whole family, which shut everybody up.

**A/N Hoped you like it. I was bored today so I put in a funny one. Anyway, think im going to do another chapter today or tomorrow.**


	4. AGH

It had been 2 months since Jacob's death and I was lonely. I wish I could call him now, because I Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had all gone on a hunting trip down to forks to check in on the pack. They had been gone for a week and weren't expected to be back until tomorrow. They had to make sure that the rest of the pack weren't out to get them, and to try and reason with them if they were.

I was just listening to one of Edwards CD's, on my bean bag, when suddenly I felt incredibly sick. I felt like I was going to throw up. But I wasn't meant to get sick. I was a vampire and I was already dead. Still it was there. I haven't felt sick for 15 years, but I knew I was now. I could feel myself about to throw up. I ran at vampire speed to the closest bathroom; Alice's bathroom. I ripped open the door and headed straight for the toilet directly across the large space. It wasn't until I was half way across the room did I see her. I was just as surprised as I had been when I first felt sick, and the sickness temporarily gave in. Alice was curled up over the toilet as though, she too, was throwing up. She noticed me and gave me a weak smile. Suddenly I felt sick again and threw myself over the toilet bowl. I felt the warmth in my throat as I threw up. **(sorry guys). **After that, I felt better. Alice looked better as well. I gave Alice a weak smile and she returned it.

"I think we should go and see Carlisle. This isn't normal," I heard her say in a calm voice, though I could hear that she was as scared as I was.

I got up first and helped Alice off the ground. She was shaking, and I soon realised I was too. We walked hand-in-hand towards Carlisle's office and I knocked on the door. He turned around and saw our solemn faces and his face dropped, thinking the worst.

"Carlisle, we think there is something wrong with the both of us," I started to explain.

"What is it?" came Carlisle's calm voice, though I thought I heard a hint of anxiety behind the calm charade.

I waited for Alice to say something, but when there was only silence, I said,

"Well I was listening to a CD when all of a sudden I felt a wave of sickness wash over me. I ran to the bathroom to find that Alice was also there, huddled over the toilet. I then threw up and the sickness passed. Same for Alice, well I think." Alice nodded in agreement.

Carlisle's face twisted into the expression it normally does when he is thinking, and after a moment's silence, he finally said,

"Well, I don't think you are in any immediate danger. If it happens again, come to me, and we will figure it out. In the meantime, is there anything that you two have done which could have triggered this?"

We still hadn't told anyone about how we actually drank Jacob's blood. _Maybe that did it_, I thought. We exchanged a glance and I nodded as permission for her to tell him about what happened.

"Well, you know how we killed Jacob a couple of months ago," she began. Carlisle nodded. "Well we did more than just kill him. I don't know why, and I regret it every moment since, we drank his blood." At this, he let out a small gasp of surprise. Alice tried to explain, "It's not that I really wanted to. I don't think either of us would ever normally do that. It's disgusting; but at the time, my mind went blank and I couldn't control myself. I just had to drink his blood. My head told me not to, but my instincts took over at that moment and it just happened." She said it all too fast and had to take an unneeded breath.

After a long pause Carlisle finally said, "Well I that changes it. I don't know if it has ever happened before, and if it has, I haven't heard of it, so I wouldn't know what to do. I think I should keep close watch on you two and if anything happens, please tell me straight away." We agreed to that and left the room. I decided we were going to see if there was anything different about us. I called Esme and we all walked up to Carlisle and Esme's room on the top floor.

"What's wrong girls'?" came Esme's voice.

We explained what had happened and what Carlisle had said. "And I just want to check to see if everything is fine and that nothing is wrong with us." I added.

So we stripped down to our underpants and Esme took in every detail of our bodies. After a few minutes she finally said,

"Well, if I knew it could possibly be true, then I would say you are both pregnant. What with the morning sickness, and if you haven't noticed your skin glows. Also, you both seem to have enlarged breasts and slightly rounded stomachs…" she stopped on this last part. I could feel my eyes widening and I turned to look at Alice who was staring back at me, also wide eyed. I quickly put my clothes back on and ran back to Carlisle's office, closely followed by Alice.

"Carlisle, I know I'm probably taking things too far, but can we have an ultrasound?" He looked shocked at this request.

He recovered and said, "Umm… if you really want to, but you will have to come to the hospital with me because I don't keep an ultrasound machine here. I don't really expect to use one in my own home.

So we all got into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove off to the hospital. When we arrived I noticed that he had a reserved car space, right next to the front entrance. I'm sure that the female owner of the hospital gave him that car space. We walked in and the lady at the front desk nearly fainted.

"Marjorie, I'm just showing my wife and daughters around the hospital. They like to know where I work." I'm sure he could have said anything and she would have let him past.

We walked down a poorly decorated, empty walkway. Carlisle led us into the ultrasound room and started to fiddle with the knobs.

"Alice, do you want to go first, or should I?" I asked.

"I will, you've done all the talking," she said in a quiet voice.

She got up onto the bench and lay down. Carlisle mentioned something about the gel being cold, and then squeezed it out onto her exposed tummy. After a few minutes of digging around, he finally gave a small gasp. I looked up on the screen and realised why. Barely visible or definable, were two tiny movements.

"Well Alice, I think we solved your problem. I believe we have a miracle on the way. Two in fact," I barely heard Carlisle say that. I was anxious to get up onto the bench.

I practically threw Alice off, jumped on and pulled my stomach up to expose my belly. Carlisle squeezed the gel on and then used the microphone to dig around. After a few minutes, I saw what I wanted. Two tiny heartbeats. I almost jumped up and down with joy.

"I guess we should make that four miracles."

I ran over to Alice and we both hugged each other and screamed excitedly. I ran over and hugged both Carlisle and Esme and Alice did the same.

When we got home I called Edward. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" His tone was worried.

"It's better than alright. We have something to tell you. Well the whole family. Come home now please. I've missed you. See you soon." And I hung up on him.

**A/N Do you like? Hahahahaha. I don't know what I should do while they are pregnant. Any suggestions? If you do, and please tell me, review. And review anyway because it makes me happy. Thank you**

**--georgia--**


	5. Telling the boys

**Chapter 5**

We sat on the swinging chair, on the front porch. It was just Alice and me. Carlisle and Esme were inside. Carlisle was doing research and thinking about what could have caused this pregnancy to happen and Esme was helping him.

"What are we going to tell them?" came Alice's quiet voice.

"I think we should tell them about what happened this morning - being sick – and about the ultrasound. Then we should split up and tell Edward and Jasper separately before we tell Emmett and Rosalie, they might appreciate being told first," I concluded.

"Ok, I will tell the story since you have told everybody else about it." We agreed just as we saw Edward running up the driveway. He was closely followed by Jasper, who was followed then by Rosalie and Emmett, who were vampire jogging, holding hands. Edward looked worried, as did Jasper, probably because Edward was worried.

When he reached the house, Edward ran up to me and hugged me, holding me so tight that I could not breathe, not that I needed to. "Is everything alright, you didn't sound right when you were on the phone."

"Well, Edward, and Japer," I called over to Jasper who was in Alice's arms, "we have something to tell you, but we have to tell everyone. Well, Carlisle and Esme already know, but Rosalie and Emmett need to hear this as well, even if they are not so thrilled about it as we are. Let's go into the lounge." I rushed. I grabbed his hand and walked through the wall into the lounge room.

"Bella I still haven't gotten used to that, next time try to warn me," he said, looking slightly shaken.

"Sorry Edward it won't happen again." I said matter-of-factly, kissing his cheek. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, come here please," I called in no more than a speaking voice, even though this house was so large and they were probably on the second or third floor. In half a second, all four of them appeared at the top of the stairs. "Go ahead Alice."

"Well…" and she started the story. At the end I whispered to Edward, "lie with your ear on my stomach and listen for a minute." He look sceptical, but he did as I ordered. As he sat there I looked over to Alice, who had Jasper doing the same thing, and Rosalie and Emmett, who were looking thoroughly confused.

Suddenly Edward jumped back and yelled, "I must be going crazy because I swear I heard something that shouldn't be possible!"

"Well Edward, I don't know why, and neither does Carlisle, but I'M PREGNANT!" I practically screamed.

His face went to shock, "Really? How on earth did that happen? Who cares? I'm going to be a dad. I never thought this would happen. I'm so happy Bella, I love you so much more than I ever thought possible to love another being. And we are going to have a baby!" He looked as though he was doing the happy dance, another first.

"Well actually Edward…" his face fell. I smiled and said quietly, "we're having twins!" At that he looked even happier than before. I closed the distance between us and he bent down and kissed me.

I suddenly felt even more overwhelmingly happy than before. I looked over at Alice and Jasper. Jasper was hugging Alice and spinning her around in a circle, before placing her on the ground to stare into her eyes with more love than I thought was humanly, no vampirely, possible. The look on his face, well he looked happier than I had ever seen him before. And he was emitting waves of happiness for everyone to feel. It was impossible not to be happy.

JPOV

"I'm pregnant… with twins," Alice said quietly. It took a moment to process this information. As soon as I figured it out, I fell in love with her all over again, xinfinity.

"Oh Alice, I love you so much more than I deserve to love anyone." I was almost crying, and vampires couldn't cry. "These kids are going to be the most spoilt, most loved children in the world."

"I love you too Jasper. I'm so glad I found you that day. But I never thought I'd ever have children. I've never even thought it possible." Alice replied with real love in her eyes.

EPOV

I almost fell over with surprise. _Well that's something I never expected to hear, _I thought to myself. "Bella, I'm so happy. I think I'm about to cry. I've never been so happy in my century of life. I love you more than everything else in the world together." I said too fast.

"Edward, I love you too. I'm so happy that it's your babies I'm having. I thought I had given up the right to have kids, but now… I'm so happy."

"Look at Jasper. In all that time I've lived with him, I have never seen him this happy. Look at the way he's staring at Alice. It's hard to believe that anyone could love each other the way we do, but I think they've achieved it."

She looked into my eyes and I thought she was going to explode with happiness. I lent down and kissed her, more fiercely than I ever have before. We had no limits to what we could do. She was no longer breakable. If anything, I'm more breakable than she is, since she's more powerful than I am. My beautiful Bella.

That's when I heard it. In between sobs she managed to say, "Why… are they… able…to have… babies? I'm… the one… that wants them. How could they?" Rose was glowering at us. She was switching between us and Jasper and Alice.

Suddenly she turned on Carlisle, "Why did you ever change me? I hate being a vampire. You should have just left me to die. It would have been better than this torture." She turns to Bella. "How did it happen? What did you do that makes you so special. First Edward and now the babies. Huh? TELL M-"

"Rose, calm down," Emmett soothed. "We'll figure this out and then we'll be able to have them too." I stared at Jasper to support Emmett. I felt a wave of calm hit me and gave him a thank-you look.

Carlisle stepped in. "We will find out why this is happening, and when we do, you, Rosalie, will be the first to know why."

She had calmed down enough to kiss Emmett, who took advantage of the moment. After that Emmett boomed, "well these kids will have their uncle Emmett to look after them."

**A/N – I'm sorry it took so long. I went away for the weekend and I was just busying doing things so I didn't have the time. Also, it was hard to get Edward and everyone's reactions right. I still don't think it's right. But anyway. The whole story has had people out of character.**


	6. Hunting

Emmett and Jasper were fighting

Emmett and Jasper were fighting. Esme and Rosalie were talking about shopping. Edward was playing chess with Carlisle. I slipped past them all. I was hungry. I was determined. I was craving exotic types of animal. I was craving coco-pops. _Damn I can't eat them. _That was the only downside of being a vampire. I wanted grizzly bear. I knew they weren't exotic, but I was the closet thing I could think of. I wouldn't have much time when Edward found out I was missing.

I ran and ran until I was way out in the mountain ranges. I knew there were going to be some bear out here. I had read in the newspaper that there had been many recent bear attacks in this region. I grinned as I thought I was doing the locals a service.

I let my instincts go and I found one. It was too easy when I had all these extra powers. Its easy for a vampire, let alone an extraordinarily gifted one at that. I was disappointed. It had given in too easily. I needed a good fight. I felt strong and energetic.

I went searching for another one, when I heard a twig snap. At first, I thought it would be Edward. I didn't think I could escape long without him finding me. I turned around and started to say, "I'm sor…." Just then, Alice walked out. She had a guilty expression on her face.

"What are you…" we both started, and then laughed.

"Well I was hungry and seriously craving something different," I explained. "I thought you were Edward," I admitted. "Or did he send you to spy on me. What else could you be doing out here?"

"No, of course I wouldn't. I actually came out here for the same reason you did. I was having weird cravings for things I've never tasted before. Therefore, I decided to try something different. The weird thing is that I didn't even see this coming. I thought I would be alone. I feel blind," she said too fast.

"Well I don't know why you couldn't see our surprise meeting. I certainly didn't see it." I replied.

"Well I have suspicions. Nevertheless, maybe we should wait until we get back and we can have a 'family discussion'."

"Yes we shall, but you, my small, vampire friend, interrupted me during a very important task. I must now attend to that task. Therefore, I'll meet you in a few hours and we can go home together. Sound ok? Good. Let's go." I said. However, she grabbed my arm as I tried to get away.

"Ok, remember one thing. You have some freaky, stalker vampire as a husband, and how long did you expect to be free? Seriously? He also has the help of that other freaky, stalker vampire, my Jazz. I see that we have approximately 5 minutes to get away. So, do you want to stay here and go quietly, leave now and run as fast as we can, or use one of your freaky powers to fight them off," all this was said in about 3 seconds. Lucky I'm a vampire and can actually understand that, although even I had trouble with that.

"Umm, I say we run."

And so we ran. We ran as fast as we could. I think we were running faster than normal because it felt as though we were flying. We were going so fast. We raced up into the mountains and into a cave. Who cares if they find us. We just wanted to run.

When we finally sat down, we could barely breathe, even if we didn't need to. We were laughing so hard.

"That was so much fun, but what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we should go find something to eat. I mean, that is the reason we are out here," Alice said.

"Ok," I agreed.

**A/N – I know I haven't written for AGES and I am very sorry for that. I wrote this chapter ages ago and I have just forgotten about it. Very sorry. Hopefully I will go back to it. But I do have school at the moment. And it is coming up to the end of the year, so I won't be able to do a lot, but hopefully. Again I am very sorry for neglecting my story and I hope you will forgive me.**


End file.
